


Cat-Might!

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Animal Traits, Cat, Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, cat traits, hug, just cute, just fun, just funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Iron Maiden got an odd phone call: All Might is turning into a cat. Can you pick him up at the police station?





	Cat-Might!

**Author's Note:**

> This is after All Might and Iron Maiden tried to make up from their break up. Life had a way of reminding them that the little things matter too. (And all this started because I saw someone draw an All Might with ears and a tail...)

It was truly an odd call Iron Maiden got from Tsukauchi but it must have been an odder sight to behold. All Might startled a person while rescuing them from a villain only to be hit by their quirk, repressed desire. For some reason it gave him cat ears and a tail while causing him to begin acting more and more like a cat. So when Iron Maiden was called to came and get him from the police station she did not realize they had been wrestling with him for a day already since she was out of town. 

When Iron Maiden finally made it to the police station and Tsukauchi told her what they all had been through, it was a little surprising. Not as much though as walking through the door of the room to see All Might curled into a ball asleep on a purple cloth. “All Might?” she asked. He opened his eyes slowly, stretched out his arms..and tail, wiped his eyes with his hand as though they were paws, and looked at her. Iron Maiden could almost see sparkles in his eyes as they light up right before he lunged at her feet. He rolled onto his back and made sounds that could only be described as meows. “Um,” Iron Maiden said as knelt down and began rubbing his stomach. Even though he was still in his hero costume the large form of All Might made each purr feel like a vibrating chair was shaking the surrounding floor. When she tried to leave to clarify the rest of the situation with Tsukauchi All Might climbed onto her shoulders, in that moment Iron Maiden knew she was the cat parent. 

Luckily Tsukauchi had arranged a transport to help get All Might home. He explained that user did it on accident and that it should only last two days; unfortunately it was two days after the person it was used on figures out what they are repressing. The only good thing so far is that it seemed All Might recognized his name and some human speech but seem to be losing it the longer he was a cat. He was also picking up more cat traits.

Everyone was happy though that they did not have to find an All Might sized litter box so far. They did think it was endearing to watch All Might walk beside Iron Maiden with his tail held high and a large grin on his face. Every time the pair stopped he took the opportunity to rub his cheek on her head.

The ride home was interesting but Tsukauchi would definitely tease All Might about his behavior in the house once he was back to normal. Iron Maiden was fast enough to stop All Might from peeing on the doorway before she opened the door but once they got inside he took off like he had never been there before. He ran through the living room, kitchen, tiny hallway, and straight into the bedroom; where he was once again threatening to mark his territory. Iron Maiden once again stopped him. He did curl up on what was traditionally her side of the bed, watching as she changed out of her hero costume, and making sure to quickly sit on any clothes that touched the bed. Finally she gave up and went into the washroom to change. Only to be challenged to the loud siren of deep-voice meows and pawing at the door. All Might continued following her around the small apartment with his tail high, expect whenever Tsukauchi got close to her; that was the only his ears and tail went down. 

It took a little over an hour but finally everyone seemed to settle down into the situation. Grizel sat on the couch, Tsukauchi took the chair initially, and All Might began with sitting next to Grizel. After a few times of pawing at his own face Grizel began scratching the spot for him. He collapsed, seemingly very pleased, onto her lap as the tension finally left his body. He began to purr. Everyone enjoyed the quiet. “I was a little surprised when you said cat and honestly more surprised when I saw him. But after being with him for a while it makes sense,” Grizel said as she scratched behind Toshinori’s ear. 

“What do you mean?” Tsukauchi asked getting up. He walked behind the couch hoping the giant hero was asleep now. 

Grizel smiled at his purr. “We were oddly a very physical couple before he was injured because he said he wanted to help get me used to it but I think he just liked embarrassing me sometimes,” Grizel explained. Tsukauchi and her both chuckled at probably true statement. “But because of that after, I got comfortable with him, I used to always touch him. I would rub his back as we stood together. I offered him a shoulder but he took my lap instead so I would flick his forehead. Regardless I ended up stroking his hair. Because he is so much taller than we ended up touching our foreheads together and rubbing our noses more often than we would kiss. Though, he always seemed to enjoy when I caressed his cheek. It has been a long time since I’ve seen that look in his eyes,” Grizel said with a relaxed smile.

“Desire?” Tsukauchi questioned. Grizel looked up at him. “All of that sounded like unconditional love and support to me. Maybe he’s just having a little trouble figuring out how to give it back. The quirk used on him was supposed to help grant some sort of desire,” Tsukauchi suggested.

“Maybe.. Or maybe he’s having trouble asking for it again after all this time,” Grizel countered. 

“I know you two broke up for a reason but I thought you were working it out? Why would he have trouble asking to be physical again?” Tsukauchi asked.

“Because it hurts now. He’s changed so much these past two years. I’ve changed more than I realized before he crashed back into my life. And..” Grizel began. Tsukauchi touched her shoulder. “How do you tell someone you hate how much they hurt you because of how much of yourself you trusted them?” Grizel said more than she asked. ‘And now that you’re a little scared they might do it again,’ Grizel thought to herself. 

Tsukauchi chuckled to himself as he recalled Toshinori asking him to meet up only to request relationship advice. ‘At least one of them is reflecting on their actions,’ Tsukauchi thought to himself as he watched the pair for a moment. “When you two do figure out how to talk about it I’m sure you’ll have a much more mature relationship afterwards,” Tsukauchi encouraged as he patted her shoulder. 

All Might hissed. “Unlike right now,” Grizel teased as she rubbed the back of All Might’s neck causing him to instantly relax. His head rested against her. Grizel smirked as she rubbed his ear again. “You’re a big naughty kitty aren’t you?” she teased quietly. She watched him for a moment as he stared at her. His eyes slowly blinked before he nuzzled into her neck. 

Tsukauchi smiled at the pair. “I think you two are going to be all right. I’ll just show myself out,” Tsukauchi suggested as he motioned to the door. He began walking. 

Grizel picked All Might up and put him on the couch, much to his surprise. She walked to the end of the couch under his watchful eye. “Thank you Tsukauchi, for your confidence and taking such good care of us,” Grizel said in a calm sincere tone it took Tsukauchi by surprise. 

He smiled at her comment. He noticed All Might was now playing with her shiny hair behind her. As Tsukauchi opened the door All Might’s head came up onto Grizel’s shoulder and his paw curled hands began wrapping around her. “You are very welcome,” Tsukauchi warmly responded. He looked at the pair again. “Good luck with your cat,” he teased before closing the door. 

“No kidding,” Grizel said as All Might’s arms began wrapping around, naturally displacing her own arms. He began purring again as he pulled himself closer. ‘Its almost like a motor boat..’ Grizel thought to herself as she felt his entire chest vibrate against her back. His hands began massaging her sides, rubbing her as he was working a ball of dough. She turned to look at him again when she was met by the same longing look she saw a few minutes ago. For some reason she stopped. The air began to feel warmer than it did a moment ago. All Might blinked slowly as his purring stopped. Grizel’s eye dazed partly closed as his head slide closer but shot open again when something warm and wet ran up her cheek. “All Might!” Grizel squealed automatically. All Might released her as he moved back at the noise. ‘He licked me! He licked me!” Grizel repeated to herself in disbelief. She looked to see what could only be described as sad giant cat. ‘He’s a cat right now,’ Grizel reminded herself. ‘And he licked me,’ Grizel thought as realized what he just meant. She smiled as she slowly walked in front of him. He did not make a sound. “All Might,” Grizel said softly. He lifted his head to be greeted by her forehead. She lightly pressed her forehead against his and slowly rubbed up and down. A loud meow came from All Might as he began rubbing back. Grizel giggled at the noise and the thought of what she would do next. She stuck her tongue out a little, just barely enough to feel it when she ran it over the edge of his nose. He froze in his tracks. Grizel watched him for a moment. Suddenly his body began wiggling and his tail came up. The instant he locked eyes with her he pounced! Grizel barely managed to catch him with only taking a step backwards, “Big kitty! Big kitty!” She sat them both on the floor as All Might continued to groom and head butt her. Finally he settled down nuzzle up on her as his arms wrapped around her continuing to knead her back. “My big kitty,” Grizel said with a smile as she stroked his hair.


End file.
